


Our First Family Christmas

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Silent Witness (TV), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Vera and Jillian have their first family Christmas.Merry Christmas one and all, also have a fantastic New Year.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Jillian Raymond
Kudos: 1





	Our First Family Christmas

Vera and Jillian had been together for six months, they enjoyed the simple things in life and quickly grew close as a couple.

"Babe, tree is done."

"It's fabulous baby, just like you."

"Oh stop it Jill, you may be tough on the outside but your nothing than old softy on the inside."

I smiled at Vera, Grace was sat in her cot and just giggled. 

"Yeah but you love me."

"Yes I do love you baby. Anyway it's our first family Christmas."

I just smiled even more, we kissed passionately and then played with Grace on the floor.


End file.
